This proposal requests support for the 12th International Conference on the Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas, to be held in Portland Oregon, on May 9-14, 2006. Since its inception in 1983 this now biennial conference has brought together investigators from different fields and disciplines (cell biology, genetics, biochemistry, biophysics, plant physiology.and genomics) from around the world (North America, Asia, Europe and Australia) to discuss a variety of research projects being performed with this organism. Chlamydomonas has been a favorite organism for studying a variety of topics in cell and molecular biology. Much of what we know about the eukaryotic flagellum and basal bodies, for example, comes from studies of wild- type and paralyzed or aflagellate mutants of Chlamydomonas, and much of what we know about photosynthesis and nuclear/chloroplast genetic interactions comes from Chlamydomonas as well. Recent work has highlighted the importance of Chlamydomonas for studying flagella and basal bodies. Work in Chlamydomonas has lead to insights of the role of cilia in polycystic kidney disease, in retinal degeneration, in early development, and in obesity. This provides a chance for workers in Chlamydomonas to gain information on new techniques and ideas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]